Over Drive: Truth or Dare
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: It's summer vacation, and the girls from Cherry Hills High, Yuki, Yukiko, Maki and Kaho, are going to Kyoto for a three-day vacation, but things get complicated as Mikoto unexpectedly arrives at Kyoto, and there the teens decided to play a card game which is loaded with sensuality, where both Mikoto and Yuki would find themselves suckered in...
**Truth or Dare**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Over Drive**_ is owned by **Yasuda Tsuyoshi** and **Xebec**

* * *

Hello, and welcome to my second Over Drive fic, and again Mikoto and Yuki are the main stars here, and this time the story is set during the summer season, and this story has a bit of a fun game, and a dose of a sensual ingredient, in which the two main stars would experience once the chapters come in to play. Although it may contain a but if a harem but the main focus of this fic is about Mikoto and Yuki, and I promise you will like this one.

Now on to the story

* * *

The scene shifts to Tokyo, where it us already June, and the scene shows that people are walking the streets in which they are carrying umbrellas to shield themselves from the sun as the temperature has reached 46 degrees, and people are wishing that they go to the beach or resorts to have a dose of cool waters. The scene shifts to Cherry Hills High, where classes are still in progress, but it is the last day for this month as the principal announced that the next day summer vacation is going to be commenced, and the students are excited and they behaved well so that the teachers might be inclined to dismiss class early, and the scene shifts to the classroom where Yuki, Yukiko, and Maki are already making plans on what to do thus summer, and there the scene shows that Mikoto is daydreaming as he wondered what will he do this summer.

By the end of the day classes ended and the students were overjoyed, and they hurriedly leaves the classroom, and Mikoto was the last to leave, and the three girls hurdled as they were told by Maki that she secured a three-night stay at an inn within Kyoto, and the girls were excited but then Yuki saw Kaho Asahi about to leave and she called her and invited her to join in their upcoming trip, in which Kaho is nervous, yet enticed as she finally gets to go out on a trip with her new-found friends.

"A...trip...?"

"Yeah..."

"In Kyoto..."

"Want to come along?"

"It'll be fun..."

"Really? sure...I'll go!"

"Good!"

"It's all set!"

Kaho checked the brochures and realized that this is something she wanted to do, and go to, and she arranged to have her driver escort her and the others to Kyoto, and the three girls are receptive of this as this means they would have a free trip, with no transportation expenses, and all they can worry now is buying food for the trip, and they thanked Kaho for the offer which she accepted.

"Thanks, Asahi!"

"We can have a good trip!"

"You're welcome..."

"This is going to be the best summer vacation ever!"

"Yeah!"

"I sure can't wait!"

"Me too!"

"..."

Kaho smiled as she felt that she finally made friends and hang out with them for the first time, and by then Yuki said that for now they are heading for the club room where they have a club meeting which the girls nodded, and they head out from the classroom went to the club room, where minutes later, Mikoto is there cleaning the club room and the four girls greeted him in a casual manner, which Mikoto nodded in response.

"Hello, Shinozaki!"

"Afternoon, Shinozaki!"

"Hi, Shinozaki!"

"Ah, Shinozaki-san..."

"Hi, girls..."

"You're cleaning the club room..."

"That's good..."

"..."

Moments later, Takeshi Yamato arrived, and the four girls greeted him which he nodded in return, though he felt a bit uncomfortable when the three girls affectionately called him KUROSUKE, though he seemed to not mind it since he was called by that name by cycling fans in the recent race which was won by Yousuke.

"Hey!"

"It's Kurosuke-kun!"

"Ah, you mean Yamato-san?"

"Yeah...him..."

"Why call him Kurosuke?"

"It's a nice nickname..."

"Really?"

"Yeah..."

Soon Yousuke and Koichi arrived and there a club meeting took place, in which Yousuke said that he and Koichi are going on a trip with Mr. Terao to buy new bicycle parts, and that there won't be any club meetings for a week, and said that the members are free to go for the whole week, in which the three girls are cheering, and Yousuke sweat-dropped at seeing this, and Koichi wondered why the girls were so excited about not having a club meeting for the next week.

"Hey!"

"Uh, Yousuke..."

"Why are the girls so happy not having a club meeting next week?"

"Don't know..."

"Any ideas, Koichi?"

"No...no ideas..."

"Must be a girl-thing..."

"Who knows..."

"..."

Mikoto wondered what the three girls are excited about, though he noticed that Kaho behaved well and Yamato whispered to Mikoto that the girls are probably having a trip, and encouraged him to ask Yuki to let him tag along, which Mikoto blushed as he is still a bit shy when it comes to asking a girl out to go on a trip of sorts, though Yamato urged him to get the courage to do so.

"Go on. Shinozaki...ask them to let you tag along..."

"But...I..."

"This is your chance..."

"Actually..."

"You can't stay like a chicken forever..."

"..."

"Well...?"

"..."

By then Yousuke interrupted and said that in two weeks the club will have a practice in which it involves bicycles, and told everyone to enjoy next week well, for the week after, it will be a lot like hell as he will see to it that Mikoto will gain a lot of stamina, which Mikoto cringes, while telling Yamato that he will teach Kaho on how to pedal and change gears when speeding, as well as gaining stamina while riding the bicycle, and Yamato told Kaho to be ready in two weeks which she nodded in reply.

"In two weeks you'll be learning how to pedal..."

"Okay..."

"As well s to gain balance..."

"Uh-huh..."

"Yamato will be your guide."

"Okay...got it..."

"Then you'll be ready..."

"Okay..."

After that, Yousuke said that club meeting has been adjourned, and everyone is getting ready to leave, until Yousuke told Koichi to help him shave his legs, and Yuki sighed at this, but then Yousuke grinned as he stared at Mikoto and Mikoto began to tremble as he figured what the captain has in mind, and is about to bolt out when Yousuke told Yamato to hold Mikoto.

"Kurosuke!"

"Yes, captain?"

"Hold Chibisuke!"

"Got him!"

"Wah! Yamato-kun...let go of me!"

"I got him, captain!"

"No! Let go!"

"Now then, Chibisuke...time for the shaving..."

Yamato held Mikoto on a full nelson lock and Yousuke grinned as he took out a razor, and with a swing of his hand, Mikoto's pants and brief flew in the air, exposing Mikoto's penis, and the four girls gasped at this as Yousuke began shaving Mikoto's pubic area, and in five minutes Mikoto's private part is fully shaved, and he cringed at a corner, feeling violated, and the girls blushed yet sympathize with Mikoto and Yuki berated her elder brother for that.

"Yousuke!"

"What?"

"How can you do that?"

"Is there a problem?"

"You can't just shave a boy's hair like that!"

"Are you jealous?"

"!"

"If you want...you can shave yourself..."

Yuki blushed when told by Yousuke that if she us getting jealous, she can shave her private part, and she began clobber him until Koichi intervenes, and the other girls join in, holding onto her as Yousuke is cringing in pain, and the day ended quite well for the cycling club.

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

* * *

Hope you like the first chapter, as it commences the summer vacation, and the chapter itself is worth it...and a bit of comedy in the end...

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

The girls prepare to go to Kyoto...and Mikoto also has plans...


End file.
